


It Never Ends

by Raineishida



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: EDI likes to help, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Renegade Commander Shepard, Shepard isn't handling Thane's death well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raineishida/pseuds/Raineishida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>EDI has something important to share with Shepard to help her grieve. At least, she hopes it'll help. EDI tries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Never Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Renegade Shepard/Thane is an absolute and utter mess, which is why I feel Thane's death would have completely wrecked her. As far as I'm playing it, Shep lost Thane and now has pretty much nothing to live for, and no stability.

Shepard wasn’t expecting to see EDI on the other side of the door to her cabin when it opened with a _whoosh_.

“Hello, Shepard. May I come in? I have something I’d like to speak with you about.”

“It has to be in person? This must be important,” Shepard said, stepping back to let EDI into her cabin.

EDI appeared slightly uncertain, her movements nervous as she paced for a moment before sitting on Shepard’s couch.

“EDI, what is it? Do you have sex questions because I’m sure you can just look those up-”

“Please sit, Shepard. This is about Thane.”

A shadow passed over Shepard’s face and she reluctantly sat down next to EDI.

“Tread carefully.”

EDI nodded and turned her body towards Shepard. “I’m aware this is very sensitive subject matter, which is why I will ask you before I show you.”

EDI accessed her omnitool and pulled up a folder with many video files. 

Shepard frowned. “EDI, what is this…?”

“For security purposes, all rooms on the Normandy are monitored. Only I have access to these files. These particular video files are nights you shared with Mr. Krios.”

“EDI, did you-”

“I did not watch them, but I am aware of their content. I’m also aware this may not be something you wanted to see, but I know losing him has been difficult for you.”

Shepard sighed. “Kasumi nearly lost herself over a memory, EDI. Who’s to say I won’t do the same?” she whispered, her expression pained.

“Shepard, if I may… I would like to show you one clip, and then the rest will be up to your discretion should you decide to watch them.”

EDI pressed a few buttons and pulled up a dimmed vid, date stamp showing the night after the suicide mission at the Collector base. They had lost Tali that night.

Thane had held Shepard until she fell asleep and had been gone when she woke a few hours later.

Shepard drew a deep breath. “Alright, EDI. Let’s get this over with.”

EDI played the vid. In the dimness of the room, Shepard had to focus to see what was happening, but she could see her own silhouette wrapped in blankets and laying on her side facing Thane who lay awake, watching her sleep with a serene expression on his face.

The vid went on for a few minutes of silence, Thane’s smile gentle, before he lifted his hand and pushed her hair behind her ear, a human behavior he must have learned from watching others.

He began to speak softly, but the only word Shepard recognized was ‘Siha’. She blinked back the emotion misting in her eyes and turned to EDI to ask her what he was saying.

EDI was prepared for her question. “In his tongue it is much more complicated, but a basic translation into your language is, ‘I love you so much, my warrior-angel. I am proud of you. You are so beautiful’.”

Shepard felt the burning in her throat and was almost unable to control the sob before it escaped. She turned her face away from EDI, but felt EDI’s metallic fingers wrap around her hand and squeeze lightly, a gesture of comfort.

“I have transferred the vids to your omnitool. I’ll leave it to you to decide what you do with them.”

EDI stood and left Shepard sitting on the couch, overwhelmed with grief.

\--

Shepard lasted about two hours before she watched the vids. Every last one. Then she deleted them and went to sleep.

\--


End file.
